


手

by Ylemon



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, 恋手癖？, 懂音乐的Bones, 用烂了的5+1
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylemon/pseuds/Ylemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock被McCoy的手迷住了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	手

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/770152) by [devils_trap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devils_trap/pseuds/devils_trap). 



1.  
他第一次注意到它们的时候，医生正身陷于一位Toldlki少尉殷红的血里。登陆任务的结果并不令人满意，有两起死亡、一人受致命伤、还有舰长碎成渣渣的左股骨。本来被认为是一个和平之地的星球，原来已经被多年内乱搅得一团糟。他们传送下来时正赶上一触即发的局势。他们的武器相当原始，并且空气中的挫败感浓的几乎能都触碰得到了。战斗既漫长又激烈，但最终他们成功地在此地重新建立起民主，并平息了暗处可能的暴动。

Spock对于那两位逝去的船员的了解仅限于他们的名字——Tanya Leftwind以及Michael Bratensol少尉——但他认识Toldlki上尉，他们曾经在地球和企业号上的实验室里遇到过几次。一个单纯，安静的人，对工作十分狂热并且遵从命令；值得尊敬的楷模。Spock甚至会不吝地说他们是熟人。

然而当下不论是Toldlki或是他的血都不能引起Spock的注意，尽管一部分的Spock告诉他自己应该注意的。吸引住他的是医生的双手，修长的手指熟练地动作着以止住不停流淌的血液。手套覆盖下的黝黑、灵活的双手已被血液染红，一刻不停地在少尉胸腔的裂口里进进出出，直至远处机器的蜂鸣声随着悠长、颤抖的一叹，渐趋平静。

Chapel护士弯腰查看少尉，而医生取下了手套，熟视无睹地将它们弃入身边的垃圾桶里。他手掌的皮肤在灯下微微反光。他稍稍转了下手腕，将每个指关节按地劈啪作响并活动了一下肩关节，然后他走向舰长的病床，途中还几不可闻地喃喃着什么。

正在这时Spock意识到他一直在盯着医生的手。

并且脑中充斥着将自己的手抚上那双手的念头。

他整了整衬衫并把这些都抛到脑后，向着舰长的方向走去。

2.  
他和舰长每周会一起下上三到四盘三维象棋。医生和他俩一起本是为了跟舰长聊天，但到头来总是他和医生会在棋下完前就卷进一场热火朝天的辩论赛中。

又是艰苦的一天后的下棋时间，医生坐在舰长旁边，手里拿着一杯波旁酒，认真地看着他们两人对弈。他的食指闲散地敲打着冰凉的玻璃杯，眼神在棋子之间游弋，在脑海中无声地计算着棋步。除了无数次地被舰长和Spock邀请之外，医生从未表现出过想加入游戏的意思。但他有时会进入这样一个状态；定在舰长身后安静地思考，将他自己的走棋像电脑一般在脑海里演算，并用无声地瞪视来纠正舰长的走棋。如果Spock要对他不合逻辑的见招拆招进行评价，那一位就会怒发冲冠地向他刻薄地咆哮。然而就如医生说的，会叫的狗不咬人。

他的手指随着舰长移动棋子的动作而加快了敲打速度，舰长落入了Spock替他预先设置好的麻烦境地。他轻轻地啧了一下舌然后咽下一口酒。舰长将这理解成了Spock败势已定的暗示——Bones必须得是站在他这边儿的，要不然怎么叫死党呢？——但Spock知道医生是看穿了舰长的失误。

舰长的确输了棋。他笑骂着探身过去拍拍Spock的肩膀以示祝贺。

“下的好，Spock，”他说，眼神兴奋地跃动着。他转向医生说道：“我们下次会打败他的。”

医生从鼻子里哼了一声，将余酒一饮而尽。他向后靠进椅子里，双手放在胸前，手指相扣地捧着杯子，使得粗大的关节更明显了。“你下次会打败他。我想我这次就能做到。”

“什么意思啊？”舰长皱起眉头检视着棋盘，试图回想起他走棋中潜在的失误。

那些手指分开了。一只手稳妥地放下酒杯后垂落到身侧，而另一只穿梭在医生浓密的赤褐色头发中，轻拉一下再放开。他露出一个柔软，轻松地微笑，虽然这只是在酒精和舰长的双重作用下（还有闭着嘴的Spock）被诱导出来的。他耸耸肩。“你几步之前就搞砸了。Spock总是给你设陷阱而你几乎每次都中招。”

妙极了。尽管舰长甚少发现Spock的策略，看起来医生对此毫不费力。下次他们聚在一起时Spock会致力邀请医生加入游戏的。幸运的话，那些手指不会全程吸引走他的注意力的，他现在就有点难以自拔……

“Spock？Spock！你在听我说话吗？”舰长一边打着响指，一边皱着眉头，“地球——或者，好吧，企业号——呼叫Spock！你每次下棋都在坑我吗？”

“尖耳朵混蛋是条狡猾的蛇，还是个该死的下棋好手，这我可以保证。你太着急获胜了，Jim。”McCoy咯咯笑道。

“医生，我必须订正你的说法并且再一次强调我的父母在我存在之前数年就结婚了。除此之外：舰长，此陈述是正确的。我的确有设置陷阱以诱导你中招。”Spock说，因为被发现而耳朵尖有点发烫。或许他不会邀请医生来下棋。医生可不需要抓住他的什么把柄，特别是对他双手那股不合逻辑的“冲动”。

虽然，那些手指环绕着棋子的画面相当具有引诱性。

3.  
医生这种行为并非出于有意。Spock看着他在舰桥上瞎转悠，长长的指节轻颤着想找什么事来做，使得他的心情被昭告天下尽管他脸上还是一如往常地挂着些微不悦。医生会把双手背在身后，紧紧地绞着，然后将它们移到身前，随便地叉在胸前与他制服的皱褶揉成一团。这是个有趣的小征兆，似乎与多动腿综合征*有点关系。很有可能是由舰桥外一望无际的浩瀚宇宙引发的。

有空闲时他经常到舰桥来，但即使在他们启程七个月后的现在，医生仍然为他的太空恐惧症所扰。他尽他所能地掩藏，在传送时目不转睛地注视，但在他们彻底物化完毕前还是会脸色发白。Spock认为一个拥有如此顽固的恐惧症的人会进入太空是不符合逻辑的，不过他发现医生在很多事情上都是毫无逻辑且令人不安的。

他的手，举例来说，就令Spock不安。那是一双人类的手，手掌微染粉红而手背是温暖的浅棕，赏心悦目但只是普通的人类双手。然而，Spock发现自己检视着每个结实的骨节和包覆其上的修长手指。医生的双手大而宽，像带肉球的兽掌，或是像他在全息室看过的地球棒球赛中用的大号手套。他渴望触碰它们，沿着每一个指节揉捏那些手指，连连接指间的柔软皮肤也不想放过；在隐秘的地方捧起那双手并轻吻每只手掌中细小的纹路。

“Spock？你不舒服吗？最近你老无视我。“舰长坐在舰桥中央他的椅子上望向他，醒目明亮的蓝眼睛里有些在意。

“确定，舰长。我身体无恙。”

“你确定吗？如果你需要的话Bones可以给你做个全套体检的。”

Spock感到他的心跳一瞬间剧烈了不少，腹部涌过一阵暖意正如加州海滩边的浪潮。“那并无必要。我向你保证，我身体无恙。我只是对于眼前的读数感到喜悦而已。”

“介意给舰长讲讲吗？”

*Restless Leg Syndrome：一种由神经紊乱引起的疾病，表现为无法控制地移动身体部分以缓解不适感。受影响部位主要为腿部，但也可影响手臂、躯干、头部甚至幻肢。患者经常感到痛、痒，甚至虫子爬过的感觉，移动肢体可以暂时缓解不适感。症状经常在平静的清醒状态下出现，如放松时、阅读、啃书或入睡前。同时，多数患者会伴随睡眠时的肢体抽搐，并影响睡眠。【以上翻译自Wikipedia】总得来说……其实只是Spock的调侃而已根本和医生没关系啦╮(╯▽╰)╭

4.  
舰长通常会和他们一起吃晚餐，但今天有个小小的会议，并且他无法脱身直到会议结束。无论如何，Spock还是端好餐盘到他们常坐的桌子边坐下。医生也紧随其后地在他开始吃沙拉时到来。Spock看着他拿到食物后四处寻找他们的朋友。他对着那个空位皱了皱眉头，那儿本该被他们吵闹得冒泡儿的舰长占据的。最终他还是走向了那张桌子。

“我以为那会议应该已经结束了？”他问，在Spock对面坐下。

Spock花了几秒检视医生所选的餐点（豆角、一只烤土豆、一小块鸡肉和一瓶水，一顿Spock赞许的相当健康的晚餐——舰长多半会敬而远之，但会在无针注射器的恐吓下乖乖吃掉）才回答问题，“否定。在1800时之前会议都不应结束。”

医生从喉咙深处发出一声细微的咕哝，开始吃他的晚餐。他首先喝了一大口水，长长的手指握住瓶子的底部。然后他转向蔬菜，右手捏着一支叉子，指甲上的半月形在灯下呈粉红色。Spock想知道它们是不是像他想的那样温暖——比人类平均体温更高，但还及不上他自己灼热的双手——还有它们的触感是粗糙还是光滑。

“我手上——有什么——东西吗？”医生的声音将他从妄想中踢出来，有效地将他的注意力集中到面前几乎没动过的餐盘上。

“否定，医生，”他平静地回答，并恢复了进食。或许他应该增加冥想时间了。这种凝视开始变得让人焦虑， 尤其是当他意识到他并不介意他这种不合逻辑的行为时。

“Leonard。我叫Leonard，不叫医生。现在不当值，拜托用名字。”医生——Leonard——嘲讽着把盘里的豆角翻来翻去。“或许我该查你一下。你最近老有点心不在焉的啊。”

“我像你保证，医——Leonard， 我一切安好。没有必要，以你的话说，‘查我一下’。然而我很乐意进行一场象棋竞技，在舰长今天无法参与的情况下。”

“……当然啦，Spock。”

5.  
这是他们几个月来的第一次登陆假。舰长兴奋得几乎要上蹦下跳，迫不及待地想碰到点真正的酒精；迫不及待地想在阔别一年的土地上漫步和探索。

医生，相反地，处于一种……“闷闷不乐”的状态。

他和前妻的女儿由前妻抚养，这样她们就能常去拜访行将就木的老祖母。医生在假期的最后将有一周时间和女儿共度，虽然他一直期望着能与女儿待上整整三个星期。他没有生气，单就这事来说，但如今的情况让他颇为失望。毕竟他前妻又不是故意要她妈妈生病的，虽然舰长嘟哝过蓄意谋害什么的。

他用酒精把登陆假的第一天给淹了，不论舰长怎么撒娇求情都没离开企业号。

第二天，洗过澡吃过午餐后，舰长想办法把他拖下了船（就如字面意思）去“呼吸一下新鲜空气”——虽然Spock辩论说企业号上的空气比他们停泊地的方圆几十里之内的空气都要更洁净。医生立刻整个人挺了起来，站得更直了，简直像是直指太阳似的。

舰长正天马行空地畅想着他们的晚餐计划，据说还包括晚些时候的一个惊喜。不过Spock那时正忙着观察医——Leonard一点点地感受地球。他抚上身旁被阳光晒暖的老砖墙，脸上挂着一个轻软、隐秘的微笑。他双眼微闭，微风逗弄着他的头发，还有衬衫上几个被解开的扣子。舰长说的话他看起来一点没听进去，不过在这件事上，Spock也一样。

所以当他们站在一间门口挂着个“卡拉OK之夜”牌子的小餐馆时，Spock和Leonard都完全不知道发生了什么。

舰长为他们点了吃的——Spock的是份沙拉，他自己要了汉堡，医生的是鸡肉三明治——当然还有喝的。Spock逼逼着直到一杯饮料被放到他面前，有趣的是它的名字叫泥石流，尽管他们保证里面没有任何土石之类的东西。

“这玩意儿大多是酒精，没多少巧克力。大概只会让你小晕一下。”Leonard补充道，轻轻啜饮着自己的饮料，而Jim大口大口地灌着啤酒。

被称作泥石流的饮料，实际上相当美味，而且确实让他有点头晕了。餐馆昏暗的灯光给一切都铺上了一层柔光，甚至似乎映出了医生脸上少有的笑容。Spock立刻注意到了他的齿列——整齐洁白，虎牙尖尖——同时还有他的手，于是他内心小小地挣扎了一下哪边更有吸引力。

那双手，总是那双手，更胜一筹。

Spock正一边喝着他的第二杯饮料一边观察他们，这时Jim隔着桌子对Leonard说，“给我们来一曲吧！”

Leonard已经喝了三杯，现在拿着他的第四杯酒，而他那放松的微笑清楚地显示了这一点。“真的吗，你想听我唱歌？”他的拖音比以往更加美妙地拉长了。Spock认为这是非常适当的。

“你会唱歌，医生？”Spock问，懒懒地搅动着杯里的吸管。

“我会，Spock”他回答到，“我只是不知道该不该……你知道……在这些好人们面前献丑。”

“担心他们不能承受天使的歌声？”Jim开怀大笑。他在Leonard打算回嘴的时候狠拍了他几下。“不不，真的，Bones。起来为我们唱一曲！求你了，我真的想听点好东西。而且我有几个月没听过你唱歌了！”

“言之有理。如果你确实像舰长——“

“——我叫做Jim！——“

“——像Jim所言那般悦耳动听，那么我非常乐意聆听你为我们歌唱。“

“哦，好吧，如果你非要这么说的话。“Leonard开玩笑地摆出臭脸并站了起来。他端起杯子一口喝干，手指沾上杯壁上凝出的水珠而闪闪发光。

他离开了有一段时间，Spock还以为他在哪摔倒伤着了自己时Jim碰了碰他的袖子，手指指向舞台。

“那个，呃……我有点喝多了。”台下的人群哄笑着而Leonard露出了一个小小的微笑。他肩上背着一把吉他站在柔和的聚光灯下，些微的尴尬随着分秒逝去渐渐消失无踪。“不过，嗯， 有人叫我为大家唱首歌，那就唱吧。这是首老歌，20世纪的，但这首歌是我的最爱之一。希望大家喜欢。歌名叫‘简单之人’， 是个叫Lynyrd Skynyrd的乐队唱的。要是喜欢的话，你们可以去搜一搜。”

片刻沉默后，Leonard在吉他后调整好姿势，开始演奏。他扫弦的动作相当流利，弹奏时手指轻抚过琴弦，随着每次扫弦的动作越来越放松。Spock被那动作吸引住了，被那姿态中显露出的流利与自信，还有那娓娓道来的，在乔治亚慵懒的小镇中度过的Leonard的青春。

然后他轻启双唇。

Leonard的声音低沉而踏实，轻柔悦耳如同浓稠的枫糖浆。他口中吐出的歌词甚为陌生，但是他弹奏的方式以及词曲的配合赏心悦目。他不会反对再次聆听这首歌，特别是当Leonard为他演唱的时候。

“小时候妈妈跟我说，/来坐在我身边，我的孩子。/把我的话谨记在心，/然后这样去做，/有一天它会帮到你。/哦，Yeah……“

这段的吉他变得稍加复杂，不过Leonard完美地将它衔接上了。他演奏时前倾着身子，发丝垂下挡在他眼前。他脸上的笑容填满了Spock的胸腔，以一种不可名状的温暖。

“噢，慢慢来，别活得太仓促。/困难会来，也终将离开。/你会找到你的姑娘，Yeah，也会找到真爱。/还有别忘记，儿子，有上帝在看着你。“

渐行渐强的高潮部分充满了力量。Leonard的声音更加中气十足，甚至比之前还要动听，尽管他的音量已接近是嘶吼。他的锁骨在衬衫下隐约可见，接住流下的汗水。他的手指配合着他歌声的节奏。

“来吧做个简单的人，/做你爱的你理解的那种人。/噢宝贝做个简单的人。/噢，你愿为我去做吗孩子，假如可以的话？/“

歌声简短地停顿，手指在弦上灵巧地飞舞。

“忘却荣华富贵，/你的灵魂给予你一切。/你试过就能做到，宝贝。/噢我的孩子，我只想要你快快乐乐。/“

深吸一口气，Leonard缓慢地、诱人地舔过嘴唇，后倾身体远离麦克风，开始放声高唱。

“来吧做个简单的人，/做你爱的你理解的那种人。/噢宝贝做个简单的人。/噢，你愿为我去做吗孩子，假如可以的话？/噢，是的我会……“

他曾见过Leonard的手指这样飞快的动作，在医务室里，但他从未被它们如此触动。它们在那紧绷的银色琴弦上滑动，在琴颈上上下移动仿佛它们就是为此而生。

“噢，不要担忧，你会找到自我。/跟随内心，别被迷惑。/你试过就能做到，宝贝。/噢我的孩子，我只想要你快快乐乐。/”

屋子前端响起了一声欢呼，明显的女声并且很有可能喝醉了。Spock勉强压下了与那位无名女士理论的冲动。她是不被允许向Leonard尖叫的。在Spock的听力范围内不行。

“来吧做个简单的人，/做你爱的你理解的那种人。/噢宝贝做个简单的人。/噢，你愿为我去做吗孩子，假如可以的话？/噢宝贝做个——做个简单的人。/做你爱的你理解的那种人。/噢宝贝做个简单的人……“

Leonard的声音开始渐行渐弱，而吉他的乐声遗憾地停止了。他的双手停歇下来，一只搭在吉他的琴颈上，另一只搭在医生自己的脖颈。他脸上绽开一个绵羊般的无辜笑容，等着观众们的评价。

当震耳欲聋的掌声迸发时，Leonard有点脸红地扭开头，牙齿在灯下闪出白光。他把吉他放下，安置在Spock之前没看到的一个支架里。然后他走下舞台，绕过在台下等着他的几位女士。

终于，他回到了他们那桌，那个放松而迷人的微笑还在他脸上挂着。他屁股都没坐热就被放了几瓶啤酒在面前，一个女服务员毫不掩饰地对他笑逐颜开。她告诉他他唱得有多好以及这些都是别人请他的，然后抛了个媚眼才转身离开，臀部摇摆地太夸张，以Spock的标志来说。他无视了冲刷而来的又一波占有欲以及拉住她马尾的冲动，默默喝干了他的酒。

“Bones，那真是棒极了！提醒我一下你为啥没在企业号上放把吉他？”Jim笑得灿烂地拍打着桌子，明显喝醉了并且拜倒在医生的表演之下。他笑着从医生那儿偷了瓶啤酒，像小孩那样小口吸着喝。“我们走之前我要请你一杯，不许说不要。”

Leonard悄声嘟哝了些什么（“啊，胡说去吧”，Spock觉得他是这么说的），红着脸埋进他的啤酒中。“你大概喝得太多都听不出来我唱的多糟糕了。”

“医生——”

“——Leonard——”

“Leonard，我必须同意舰长——”

“——Jim！——”

“——Jim的看法。我们应该为星舰准备一把吉他。我相信这对鼓舞士气很有益处。”

Leonard看着他，轻柔地舔了舔嘴唇。“你们真觉得我唱得好？”

“好？是棒透了！你今晚要有伴儿了，Bones。肯定的。前面那些姑娘当真在用裤子决战好赢得过来跟你说话的权利。”Jim扭动着他的眉毛。而Spock皱起了眉头。

Leonard只是紧张地笑了几下，手指玩弄着啤酒瓶的包装纸。“她们大概是看到你了，想跟我的帅哥朋友搭讪。”

“嘿，你觉得我帅吗？谢了，Bones。事实上，我现在就要去帅瞎她们。旅馆见，伙计们？这儿是我们的钥匙。”于是Jim就留下他们两人独处了。

Leonard把他开的那瓶啤酒喝完了才起身，脚下有点不稳。“走吧，Spock，回去睡觉去。我们中至少得有一个足够清醒好在明早他呕吐的时候无视他。”他在Spock肩膀上拍了一下，而Spock无意识地配合了这动作。

他们肩并肩地走回旅馆，一句话没说但交流了很多很多。而如果Spock的手擦过了Leonard的或者Leonard扶着Spock肩膀稳住自己的时间比需要的长了一点，那么，他们谁都没提起这些。

+1.  
登陆假是一次很好的放松体验。他甚至会允许Jim将之称作“开心的”，尽管瓦肯人不使用此种文法。

医生的前妻提早了一周结束旅程，并将Joanna交给了他们。她的母亲已恢复健康，并坚持Joanna该和她的父亲见一面，Jocelyn同意了。Leonard出去和前妻及女儿吃了顿午餐，带回了满怀的Joanna McCoy，一个双腿长长的五岁女孩，有着一颗门牙、两根巧克力色的大辫子、一条三寸不烂之舌以及柔软的南方口音。他把她安置在事先预留好的床上睡午觉，开始给Joanna和自己安排一个靠着Spock和舰长的房间。

Spock隐瞒了自己的失望。餐馆那事之后没多久他就决定他会开始追求Leonard了，虽然他不知道该怎么做。看起来他遇到阻碍了。

但实际上，Joanna比起麻烦更像是个好助攻。有她在周围令人愉悦，对于一个幼儿来说她非常文静。她遗传了她父亲的聪明才智，还有他古灵精怪的脑袋。她劝阻了大副和主任医官之间的争吵，并使他们像文明人一样说话。她甚至帮Spock烘烤糕点，它们简直让Leonard和Jim爱不释口。

假期快结束的一个下午，Spock在Leonard打盹儿的时候带着她出去进行一场小郊游。

“你喜欢我爸爸吗？像那种……喜欢我爸爸？”走出旅馆大门时她问道。外面下着雨，所以她紧贴着Spock的大腿。她的小雨鞋每走一步就发出吱吱声。“我觉得他喜欢你。他只是脑袋笨。就像……像那种恐龙，有平平的脑袋的那种！”

“你能为我保守一事吗？”他问，抓紧雨伞以抵御一阵呼啸的狂风。

“一个什么？”她问。

“一个秘密。”

“当然了，Spock！”

“我的确认为，你父亲的陪伴是令人愉悦的。”

“很好。我们今天是不是要给他买些好东西？如果你送他礼物的话他会很心软的，好的那种。爸爸就像只泰迪熊一样！你听过他唱歌吗？”

“是的。那就是我们此次郊游的目的。我准备购买一把吉他。”

“他会像只小猫一样对你百依百顺的。”*

Spock全身一震。他当然希望这能成真啦。

Joanna最终证明了她在几乎所有事上都是正向的帮助。

登陆假结束了，Leonard不情不愿地看着他女儿抱着一只大大的毛绒熊离开，并保证会更常打电话回家。他们道了别，然后被传送回企业号上。两小时后，他们已经向着下一个任务目标出发了。

Spock一直等到第二天才为医生带来他们那次郊游的成果。他按响了主任医官的门铃，双手以及礼物藏在他的身后。

不一会儿Leonard打开了门，身上仍穿着他的制服。他一只手梳过头发，挑起一根眉毛说：“你需要什么吗，Spock？”

“事实上，医生，我有些东西要交给你。我能进来吗?”Spock在Leonard走进舱房时点头致意，等身后门扉关闭的轻响传来后才继续：“登陆假时，你的女儿和我出去为你买了几样礼物。我希望你认为它们是可接受的。她向我保证你会喜欢它们。”

语毕，Spock变出了一把深色的吉他，琴颈上系着亮蓝色的蝴蝶结，还有一本古老的歌本以及一盒子指拨。

Leonard盯着它们看了几秒，逐个接过礼物。当他终于开口的时候，他的双眼闪闪发光，而那张脸上的笑容是Spock所见过的最灿烂的一个。

非常可以接受，Spock的腹部又一波荡漾。

“你和我的宝贝女儿？你和我的宝贝女儿？你怎么有时间做这个？”他拿过吉他和歌谱，在小沙发上坐下。

Spock放下指拨，在Leonard旁边坐下。“你睡着了。她觉得——无聊，应该是这个词——，舰长不是很乐意而我需要……出去。你喜欢吗？”

一首短歌飘扬而出，在蝴蝶结被温柔地拆掉后。歌曲柔美而简单，就像父母会为他们的孩子演奏的那种——或是一位爱人为他的伴侣。Spock坐直了一点，暖意又一次冲刷了他。

“它们……它们很棒。谢谢，Spock。真的。”Leonard把吉他横放在腿上，转过去面对Spock。“我知道你说过去买把吉他是不错的主意……不过我没想到你真会去做。谢谢你，Spock。”

“我相信合适的回应是：我很乐意。”

Leonard激动地抓过他的手握在两掌中间，在自己晒黑的手掌之间观察着瓦肯人苍白的双手。

Spock注意到医生柔软的手掌，以及那常年结茧、但仍旧舒适的手指尖。

“医生——”

“——Leonard——”

“——Leonard，你是否不嫌弃……与我共进晚餐？”

Leonard从Spock的手上移开视线——Spock能听到他的想法，通过他们双手的链接，轻声呢喃着暖和、温柔、强壮、是的——并点了点头。“那会很棒的，Spock。你——大声说出来听着真奇怪，不过……你有双漂亮的手。修长的手指，优美、纤细，大概在最紧张的情况下也能保持稳定……外科医生的手。”Spock感觉到一股自豪感以及归属感，在提到Leonard的职业时从链接那头传来。“……你听说过钢琴吗？”他问，将手掌再次翻转过来，试探性地将皮肉贴在一起。

“地球乐器，我知道。为什么这么问？”

Leonard将他们的手翻转回来。“下一次登陆假……我们该去买个键盘。我妈妈在我小时教过我，她说每个小伙子都应该心存音乐。我觉得你会弹得很好的。”

Spock允许自己露出一个小小的微笑，同时伸出了两根手指以让Leonard温柔的贴上。“我会相当享受的，”他回答，话尾因为Leonard上下磨蹭手指的动作而变了音。“或许你会同意上一两节瓦肯琴课？“

Leonard不停地点头并再次摩擦了Spock的手指，注意到他颤抖的反应。“我们可以，呃……一起鼓舞士气。“Leonard咧开嘴笑了，向前倾身吻上Spock的唇。

“的确如此。“

Fin

 

*这句原文“He’s going to be eating out of your hand.”其实带了一个hand的双关，不过直译和中文语境不符，挣扎了一下还是把这个放在注释加以说明了。


End file.
